The present invention relates to bibs, and more particularly to disposable bibs.
Protective garments in the form of bibs which are tied around a user's neck are well known in the art. Such bibs may be either reusable, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,407, or may be disposable, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,416,157 and 3,452,363. Such bibs, however, are relatively expensive to manufacture and if constructed of paper or thin plastic may be easily torn apart by an infant. Further, an infant may chew on and ingest bits or pieces of such materials causing possible choking or other harm.
Tie-less bibs which are passed over a user's head are also well known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,407. This type of bib, however, is comprised of a sheet of stretchable polyurethane which, like thin plastic and paper, may be torn easily and eaten by an infant. Another type of tie-less bib which utilizes adhesive for placement of the bib against the clothing or body of a user is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,288,877, 4,306,316 and 4,330,888.
None of the above known prior art bibs, however, offer the unique features of the present invention.